


That Summer [art]

by rozurashii



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Pastoral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: A cover illustration for That Summer by Hokay for the 2020 TRC Big Bang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: TRC Big Bang 2020





	That Summer [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197091) by [hokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokay/pseuds/hokay). 



> Working with Elie for this exchange has been A DELIGHT. I hope to add a few more drawings to this cover at some point, but she knows why I haven't. <3


End file.
